Hitherto, in experiments of, for example, mixing chemical materials including medicines or mixing organisms and chemical materials in the field of biotechnology, samples have been prepared by sucking a target liquid material with a pipette and pouring the sucked liquid material into a test tube or a reagent bottle. With the progress of medicines and biotechnology, the number of prepared samples is drastically increased to such an extent that one pipette is not adaptable for preparing so many samples. For the purpose of increasing productivity, the number of holes formed in a dispense plate (microplate) to receive the dispensed liquid material is also increased from 96 per plate to four times, i.e., 384, in the so-called multihole plate. Recently, it has also been requested to prepare samples in different amounts or samples containing plural components. To meet those demands, a dispensing apparatus is proposed which can determine independently for each liquid dispensing portion whether a liquid is to be dispensed or not    (Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H7-20010